Disappearing Acts
by TheGhostOfTheFuture
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY so please tell me what you think, xx and cammie has fight wtih zach while he is on a mission, zach goes missing,will she find him?, is he alive? ... (i do not own, all credit on the charachters goes to Ally Carter) please review
1. Revelation

Rain.

That exactly what I felt, the rain pattering against my nose as I walked down the dimly lit road of St Marguerite Street in Washington D.C. the crowds were dispersing, running for shelter. I just walked. I don't know why I was walking so fast. I think I may have been trying to get away from my flat, and anything that reminded me of Zach, as far away as possible. Or maybe it was the rain. Yes, it was definitely the rain. (I hope) because to tell you the truth boy's are hard to understand, but Spy Boys, whole different galaxy. I mean trying to understand Zach is like trying to understand Liz when she starts talking about the 'ratio division of a Trangliterall triangle with the angle sum of 6= (98s-280p)' in sum = it's IMPOSSIBLE. And that is not a word I use lightly. Ok, let me rephrase that, it is an extremely challenging task for me. Maybe that's why I left the flat so early. Because I needed to get away, I still couldn't decide what to do when I turned up a road that was all too familiar to me.

I followed the road to the 'Grand central Station' it was 9:47:56, the trains clock said otherwise, but I knew I was correct. I pushed past the busy travellers and annoyed children. Something painful twisted in my stomach as I spotted a young couple sitting on a bench together sharing a doughnut.

No focus, I thought.

I passed the large billboard and I knew that there was a train in 13 seconds to leave from here (Aberdeen) to Moxee, I knew that there was one that left at 9:51:48 for Maple Valley, and I also knew that the tourist woman in front of me was asking her daughter (rose) if she wanted a teddy from the tombola store next tot the honey shop on the high street, but I didn't know what I was going to do, or what I was going to say when I got home tonight and Zach would want to talk to me.

Of course if a secure C.I.A Unit is accessible by railway, then it clearly was secure enough. I headed towards the ticket booth and found myself playing 'notice things' (Mr Solomon inspired). There was a woman walking in front of me, she'd recently divorced, (kept touching her wedding finger) she had a daughter (walked like she'd carried a baby, and she had a picture of her daughter as her screen saver). I saw 47.5 lightbulbbs ever since I had walked into the station and the time was exactly 9:53:22. As I kept walking I kept on getting the feeling I was being watched (and not by the Gigot 2000 CCTV camera's, of which there were exactly 204 of in the whole of the station). I felt... something...just...niggling at the back of my neck. I turned around. And what I saw was:

-A man who I's seen every day since I was coming here who caught the train that left at 9:54:03 in direction of 'BINGEN', he'd recently been promoted (called his assistant every 17.43 seconds) and was cheating on his wife, (he'd recently started to remove his wedding ring when we was heading to work, probably having an affair with his secretary)

And just air.

But I still felt watched. Like there was something... just...There. Something I didn't want to be there. It was just niggling there. Like a fly. I headed to the ticket booth on the far left of the corridor against the wall; the ones here at grand central station were surrounded with a wall on each side. And I stepped up to your average ticket booth I slid the pad on which you swipe your cards to reveal and finger scanner, I scanned my finer and then a little hologram appeared just above it and it said 'I.D. CONFIRMED, YOU MAY CONTINIUE.' It said in a robotic voice. A brick from the wall on my left slid away and a screen appeared at eye height. I leaned in to allow the machine to scan my eye and the same voice blared, 'POSITIVE I.D. YOU MAY CONTINIUE.' And although this IS my Official Cov Ops report to hand into the C.I.A I's still not allowed to reveal any information on what happened next.

Sometimes if you ever get the feeling when your invisible and you really want to be visible, the day you are you wish you were invisible? Well then you know exactly how I felt when I had finished walking down the underground corridor and reached the bulletproof glass door entrance to the C.I.A. I went through the usual retinal scan, MRI, and so many tests I can't even count (except I can and it was 13). They made me drink a strange green juice before they finally saw my name flash on the screen.

Cameron Anne Morgan

Yes the Cameron Ann Morgan. The Chameleon.

The receptionist winced as my name flashed onto her screen. She turned to me with a strained smile on her face.

"Director Jones would like to speak with you" she added meekly.

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" I asked immediately thinking what I could have possibly done wrong.

47 things came to mind, but none of them, according to the C.I.A. database, and Liz were bad enough to get me sentenced to the director's office. We only broke a few laws, teeny tiny ones.

"No but he seemed stressed, if you ask me.." to be honest I didn't really want to listen to what she had to say, but as a spy, who went to Gallagher academy, I am trained to hear everything so even as I was across the other side of the foyer I could hear her mumbling to herself about the directors 'crazy flipping wife'

Stepping into the lift I could feel people's eyes boring into my flesh. What had I done that was so bad this time? Or maybe it was Liz who hacked into my I.P. server again.

The doors pinged open and a wave of Agents slipped past me towards their departments and 'packed up high with folders' desks.

I walked silently past the assistants desks and turned into a conference room. It was kind of a hangout for the active agents of the C.I.A. which of course meant I chose not to wear any kind of suit which was why I decided I was just going to wear a maxi dress (I'm behind on my laundry). I pushed the door open and sighed in relief.

Zach wasn't here yet.

Jonas was at a desk line with 3 laptops and 1 massive screen behind him, Madison was busy reading through her new mission debrief (in the Caribbean) and Naresh was chatting up a petite blond girl from another department. When I walked everyone turned to stare.

Really? Is there no privacy?!

Naresh ushered the wide eyed blonde girl away, but she looked like the last thing she wanted to do was leave. Jonas simply out everything down and watched me. Madison tucked away her debrief and avoided eye contact. To me, she was acting the least weird.

My chamelioness was decreasing by the second.

Soon, there would be none left.

I really wouldn't bear it so I hung my bag up, and turned to face them.

"What!?" I pleaded.

Jonas shook his head and looked down at his shoes, according to me he'd done that so many times (48 to be exact) that even I had managed to remember how many small holes the shoes had been manufactured with (55). Naresh was shaking his head slightly with his eyes wide and a sympathetic look etched over every inch of his face. Madison finally looked up, but she didn't have any kind of emotion written over her face, she was just staring at me, like she was looking for something she still hadn't found.

So I did what every spy does best: I ignored them.

Well actually I really tried but it was so hard.

"What did Zach tell you?" I finally asked sitting on the edge of the large Oakwood table.

Before anyone would answer, well actually none of them looked like they were going to answer anyway, the mailroom boys opened the door and walked in with a cart of envelopes. As soon as 'Rick' saw me he lowered his head and handed me all the letters for this room which was only 4. He walked out quickly avoiding looking at anyone, he shot Naresh a quick look and Naresh shook his head.

WHAT WAS GOING ON?

One letter was for Naresh, One was for Jonas and the others were for me.

I chucked naresh his and he caught it with ease, I decided that maybe I should give Jonas his, (I learnt when Blackthorne did the exchange with the Gallagher academy that Jonas didn't have the best hand eye coordination) so I walked over and put his envelope down in front of him.

I checked the stamps on mine.

Rome.

Somalia.

Oh. My. Gosh.

I ripped open the one from Rome and saw Bex's crazy scribbled all over the sheet of paper, stating how 'awesome' Rome is when you've just broken into the KBG's lair in Italy.

She told me that telling Zach to get his priorities straight was the right thing to do, even though I may love him.

I smiled and folded the letter back up.

I opened the Somalia one and saw Macey's sleek and slick handwriting on a sheet of paper. She told me that talking Zach before I continued with 'us' (him and I) was the best thing I could have done. Even if it hurt, and wether he was on a mission when I said it and I hadn't spoken to him in a week because he was in Malaysia and he was coming back today, that if he really did love me he would have come back the moment I sent it. And not waited a whole week.

I laughed at the letter and tucked them both into their envelopes before placing them in my bag.

There was a beep and Jonas' massive screen came to life and a picture of the director came up.

He looked tired, exhausted and bored.

We all stood up and stared intently.

"Director" Madison said bowing her head.

"Sir" Jonas mumbled.

"'sup" Naresh stated.

I just nodded. "Sir"

"Cameron" he started. Before he could continue I felt the tension in the air hit maximum and everybody tensed.

"I need to talk with you immediately" he said sternly.

"On my way" I nodded.

I walked out the door and the director turned to Madison.

"Did you pack her bags?" he asked her.

"Yes everything is ready I even managed to acquire her a first class ticket by C.I.A jet to Roseville Virginia to visit her mum." She said.

"I need to contact the F.B.I, M.I.6. And the S.S" he said solemnly.

There was a knock at his door.

"Back to work" he said before cutting the connection.

The director said "come in"... so I did.

He looked at me solemnly and seemed to regret what he was going to tell me.

"Please sit Cameron"...so I did.

"We have some bad news" he started.

REVIEWS PLEASE?


	2. Missing

**I REALISE this one is short i just wanted to upload asap i promise the next one will be longer.**

The last time someone had started a sentence with those word was when my mother walked out of the kitchen holding tacos (she said they were tacos...) and the phone rang.

The phone call that changed our lives.

They were calling to Say dad was missing. That they couldn't find him. That he was gone.

So I was dreading the next words that were going to come out of his mouth.

And I was right to.

"Zachary Goode is missing".

I thought I was going to choke on air. Literally. I couldn't stop shaking. My palms went slippery and sweaty and my eyes were, like, on elastics.

I felt like I was trapped in a tank of water and the water was rising up to drown me in my sorrows.

"How..." I stammered and swallowed, "how... long?" I asked.

I was fighting the urge to scream.

If it was a day that would be fine, Zach was never on time for anything, 2 days, stretching it a little bit. But anymore than that...

"A week" I let out a gasp and a squeak and I rested my head in my hands.

"Has he...I mean... Did he... is there any..."I didn't know what to say, because in the 14 languages that I knew, none of them could express how I felt right then.

"Joe Solomon doesn't believe it" he added

"Joe taught him, Zach was projected as undefeatable, of course he's not going to believe it" I snapped.

"He's gone to look for him, left this morning" he said again.

_Of course he has_

"Is the Malaysian secret service going to help us?" I asked quietly.

The only reason it was quietly was so that he couldn't hear my voice crack or my quiet sobs.

"Why the Malaysian?" the director asked puzzled.

"Wasn't that where Zach was undercover?" I asked confused and dazed.

The director nodded "yes but, Zachary followed our target abroad, he met up with operative Baxter's partner to exchange hello's and then he disappeared"

"Where?" I asked, my eyes wide with impatience, of course I knew where I just wanted the hope that maybe I was wrong, just once.

"Rome"

_Or maybe not_

I took a breath ad clenched my teeth together to fight tears.

"May I leave?" I asked choking on my last word.

The Director simply nodded as I scrapped the chair along the floor and staggered to the door.

As I opened the door ever single person in the huge corridor (27) and even walking up the steps (6), turned to stare.

My chameleoness was all gone. All of it. Gone...

I bent my head down and walked back to the conference room. Naresh had left and Madison had left as well. Jonas was typing away on his laptop. He didn't notice me.

_Ok so not ALL of it was gone. Yet..._

I coughed and Jonas looked up. At first he was startled and then his eyes settled on my frail body. I felt smaller. Lost...Visible and Invisible at the same time (I know right, how is that possible)

He just stared. After a long silence (7.58 seconds) he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry" he said sadly.

I thought I could break down into tears right there. Instead I nodded and sat down.

"Um..." Jonas said quietly.

I looked up.

"Madison told me to give you this, it's from the director" he said handing me a padded envelope.

I ripped it open without any particular interest and found a dozen alias passports and a plane ticket to Roseville, Virginia.

_They all knew, they'd all planned this ahead _I thought.

I ended up just staring into space, hoping, praying that the world's best spies and maybe even Mr Solomon, were wrong. But inside I knew that that was like waiting for rain in a desert, Tiring and disappointing.

**please review so i can have your opinions: sneek peek**

**PRO'S AND CON'S ABOUT HAVING THE BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD COME TO VISIT YOU:**

**PRO: that when you see them a lot of catching up and excitement is to be looked forward to.**

**CON: even if you're not in the mood to talk.**

**PRO: they'll always have ways to try to get you to talk. (Which means it's not bottled up inside)**

**CON: some of these ways may involve violence or extreme forms of Bex Baxter torture. (Which she assures me won't do any LASTING damage.)**


	3. Home

The last time I had seen the stone wall of the Gallagher Academy from the other side was the day I turned 18 and left to work in Washington, my mother waving me off with a huge smile and a little tear, Joe hugging me and telling me to 'Notice things', Abby telling to watch out for Townsend and that when I did I had to remind him of Buenos Aires, receiving a slightly jealous glare off Bex as she finally noticed (grudgingly) that I was going off on a mission before her, Macey explaining me that she had packed all the best clothes I could wear in Washington, Liz giving me the 'death hug' until I turned purple and Bex Pried her away from me, and Zach slipping his hand into mine as we silently drove away from the world I grew up in.

Home.

Seeing the stone walls 2 years later made me realised how much had changed, and how much had stayed the same in my life. Seeing the stone walls made me realise that the only thing I needed right now was my mother and the people I loved to be around me so I could drown my sorrows by remembering stories of when Zach and I would wonder the school grounds after curfew. All I wanted to do right now was enter the school, Chameleon style: unnoticed and undiscovered.

But knowing my mum, aunt Abby and my best friends that the chanced of that happening were extremely slim. So as the car that my mum had sent out to get me arrived at the massive black gates. I saw 5 figures waiting by the side.

PRO'S AND CON'S ABOUT HAVING THE BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD COME TO VISIT YOU:

PRO: that when you see them a lot of catching up and excitement is to be looked forward to.

CON: even if you're not in the mood to talk.

PRO: they'll always have ways to try to get you to talk. (Which means it's not bottled up inside)

CON: some of these ways may involve violence or extreme forms of Bex Baxter torture. (Which she assures me won't do any LASTING damage.)

CON: that when you want to cry and they know all the secret passageways you can never do it alone.

PRO: sometimes it's good to have a shoulder to cry on. (Even if it is Mr Smith)

So as the car slowed down I bit back tears and opened the door to be bombarded with questions and hugs.

"I've missed you Kiddo"

"How are you Squirt?"

"Oopsie daisy! I didn't mean to make you bleed"

"You had me so bloody worried!"

"Wow, You managed to pick good clothes"

All I could think, and all that came to my mind, (as the girl Cammie not the spy Cammie) was "It's good to see you guys again" I said muffled as Liz gave me another death hug.

Liz finally released me, with Bex's help.

As I stood there looking tired and lost Bex ran to the back of the car and pulled out my suitcase while everyone else watched me intently. I had a mask over my face. I couldn't put them through more than they need.

Not again.

I grabbed my suitcase and my mom grabbed hold of my hand pulling me into her arms as we walked into the school grounds.

"How's Washington?" she asked.

I could tell Macey was dying to see what I had bought in her absence and that Liz wanted me to tell her of all the computer stuff I knew, and especially that Bex wanted me to explain the most recent mission I had been on (which, was in St Tropez, but that's all classified) so I kept my answer short.

"Big" I said simply.

She nodded as she saw an inch of sorrow creep into my eyes.

"East wing's being prepared for the Blackthorne boy's arrival" my mother started. "So I set you girls up in the teaching corridor, you'll be sharing" she added nonchalantly.

I nodded and I could tell the girls were perfectly happy with the arrangement so that they could keep an eye on me. She led me through the front doors and into the teacher's wing. Opening a door which led to our rooms she whispered to me one last time "his wouldn't want you to be upset". I nodded and walked in with the girls.

"Since when did I ever listen to what he wanted?" I smirked quietly.

My mum smiled and walked towards the grand hall where the girls were settling into their first day back of the term.

I placed my b\g carefully on my bed under the watchful eyes of the girls.

At the moment everything I was doing was very quiet and small, nothing loud, you know what I mean?

I put everything into the trunk, shut it and just... stood. I was staring into no-where, remembering Zach. I must have looked crazy just standing doing nothing, and smiling.

I sat on the trunk and stared at the floor. I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to say to these girls? My best friend's, how was I supposed to talk? What was I meant to...tell them, I couldn't find anything? I hadn't seen them In 2 years, and I had nothing to say, yet SO much had happened in 2 years, I grew up, I went on missions across the world, made a better name for myself, yet all that was pounding in my mind was "he's gone. He's never coming back"

"So what Washington like?" Bex asked.

I took a moment to think of an answer.

"Big" I said again.

Bex gave me a Bexish look, the kind you get when she really wants to say something and then decides against it but it's still burning up inside of her.

"Cut the C**p Cammie" said Liz. YEAH you heard me SAID LIZ.

Sure Liz knows how to swear In 14 different languages, doesn't mean she'll use it.

For a second I thought I was the only one who was surprised but I looked and Bex had the same look across her face that she got when I told her I was leaving, TOTAL AND UTTER SHOCK. Macey was just staring as if the world of the vice president of America's daughter couldn't get ANY weirder.

Liz looked around and saw the faces; she went a colour that could only be described as beetroot.

I started to snicker and everyone started to laugh. I suddenly stopped myself realising it was too early for that to happen, for me to be happy again.

I didn't care that during the flight I had spilt water on my maxi, I didn't care that my hair was a mess, I just needed to get out of that room, away from the pity faces. So I got up and walked out.

Bex didn't try to restrain me, Macey didn't tell me to make myself look presentable. (Plus I think it made me look indie) and Liz didn't try to calculate the amount of time I was going to be upset for (1. Because I gave her a look that could kill, and will as soon as Dr Fibs lets me use his "looks can kill' potion and that kind of thing cannot be predicted, even for Liz) I walked along the corridor, feeling for maybe a passageway, and I ran into Professor Buckingham.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Professor Buckingham, turned around but I was long gone, (actually I found a passageway and slipped into it, but same thing.) Professor Buckingham continued talking to Mr Smith who followed behind her.

"And ever since Joe left again we don't have a teacher for covert operation-" she was interrupted.

"You know you CAN call it cov-ops" Mr Smith interjected.

"I am perfectly aware of that Smith!" she snapped.

Mr Smith recoiled slightly; I swear if I hadn't known him so well I would have thought he was... scared?

"And I was going to ask Rebecca Baxter-"

"Shhhh" Mr Smith whispered looking around; he couldn't tell I could see him through the gaps in the bricks.

"What now?" Professor Buckingham sighed turning around and crossing her arms.

He spun around and leaned in towards her.

"They could be anywhere" he rasped.

I couldn't help but giggle.

My. Mistake.

"Cameron!?" Professor Buckingham yelled.

This time, I couldn't contain it. I laughed.

And then I stopped myself again, realising it was still too early for me to be happy again.

"Cameron come out here this INSTANT" Professor Buckingham yelled impatiently.

But I was already gone.


	4. Joint Session

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS ONE please, and on anything that needs to be improves, THANKS x**

I followed the passage way to the Cupboard in my room. I decided I wanted to keep it totally secret so I went back the other way and went around.

Walking around the school I realised so much had stayed the same. The bells rang and a couple of 7th graders walked out carrying their books with their friends, all excited. Was I ever really THAT small? I mean, they look like Miniature versions of Liz!

I knew that the welcome back dinner was going to start soon and I knew my mum would want me up there with her. This meant I had exactly 3:47:42 seconds before I had to be up there.

As I wondered the halls aimlessly I somehow ended up outside the sublevel Mirror.

I didn't know how I'd got here. But I knew why I wanted to be here.

I wanted to be close to Zach.

Before anything, before and kind of funeral or any memorial.

Nothing

I just wanted to be close to him one more time.

Before everyone acknowledged his disappearance, before it was... Official.

I stared at the mirror and it slid open. I stepped into the lift.

"I.D. REQUIERED."

"Cameron Ann Morgan" I said positively.

"DNA SAMPLE REQUIRED"

The poker came out and I let it prick my finger.

"I.D. ACCEPTED WELCOME BACK"

The doors slid open and I was seeing sublevel 2 for the first time in 2 years.

The place I spent most of my time with Zach annoying each other, and subconsciously falling for each other.

I couldn't help it, I let my mask down, and then my world came crumbling down, enveloping my in tears.

I can't believe the last things he probably saw was me asking him where THIS was going and us having a fight. And the last thing he heard me say, wasn't 'I love you'

It wasn't 'I'll see you soon'

It wasn't 'I miss you'

It was 'Zach, Call me when you get your priorities straight, or it's over. For good'

That's what upset me more than anything. Not the mess I left back at the flat, not the fact that I would probably never see him again, no, what upset me the most was I was never going to see him again and I couldn't mend the last things I said to him. To make matters worse, he disappeared in the same place at my father, and that was slowly killing me.

I curled into a ball on the floor and cried. I just... cried. I couldn't think of anything else to do.

I felt a buzz in my pocket and I pulled out my phone.

'ZACH' was spelt across the screen.

He's alive I screamed!

"He's alive" I whispered quietly.

"He's ALIVE" I yelled.

I answered the phone.

"Zach!?" I yelled.

I expected him to smirk down the phone and say "Gallagher girl" or "I'm fine".

But he didn't.

Instead, I heard "Kiddo it's me".

Mum.

No that's not possible, I read Zach I'm not going crazy, I'm not.

I checked the I.D. on the phone again, but it didn't say Zach like I thought.

It said MUM.

"Oh..." I chocked on the tears welling in my eyes.

"Cammie? Are you ok?" she asked scared and worried.

My mum.

One of the best spies I know was worried.

And scared.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm-I'm fi- I'm fine" I said down the phone. It didn't work.

My voice cracked several times and I had to start the sentence over.

"Where are you?" She asked.

I could almost hear her craning her head around to look for me. She wouldn't have been able to find me anyway, I AM the chameleon.

"No need to look I'm no-where near you" I said.

"How did yo-"

"Spy" I said again.

I heard he chuckle softly.

I smirked.

"I bet you you're smirking" she laughed as if she could see my reaction, (which I'm pretty sure she couldn't because there were no cameras in the sublevels)

"How did you know?"

"Spy" she said.

For some reason I felt threatened, jealous, like she was stealing one of the links I had with Zach. I think maybe she sensed that because she became totally serious and said "sorry, I'll see you at the welcome back dinner" and hung up.

My eyes were dry and the puddle of tears had disappeared.

I sat on the edge of the teachers table and just, thought.

I didn't listen to the lift doors opening (but as a trained Gallagher girl it made its way into my head) I turned around and I saw Bex followed by a group of 10th graders

She didn't see me as she opened the door.

She girls sat in their seats they didn't see me either. I was right in front of them!

Bex sat down and didn't even look up when she said "Cam, do you mind staying for this lesson?" she asked quietly.

I turned to look at her and she stared at me. I could see that all she wanted was her friend back, so I nodded. She nodded at me and I understood what I had to do.

"Class I'm Miss Baxter and this is Cameron Ann Morgan" blank faces circled the room and then Bex added "codename: the chameleon" the glass gasped and gapped at me.

A thin hand shot up and I thought that for a second it was Liz. But it wasn't.

"Yes Miss Clifford?" Bex said standing up and walking around the classroom doing a 'Joe Solomon' type lesson.

"Mr Solomon said that the chameleon was a boy" she said proudly, convinced Bex had got it wrong.

I didn't like her already.

"When exactly did Joe Solomon say such a thing?" I asked insulted.

She girls seemed to ponder for a minute when another hand shot up.

"Yes Miss Hadley?" Bex asked.

"He never said such a thing, he never specified" she said proudly.

Now this one had a reason to be proud.

"Correct" Bex smiled.

Miss Clifford went red and bowed her head.

On the inside I was smiling but on the outside my mask was up and hidden.

"Now Miss Clifford answer me this, where have I put the note that Miss Taylor gave to you when you walked in?" I asked crossing my arms and watching her face change to utter astonishment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bex Smile; I was coming back, slowly.

"How did you...?" she said astonished.

"Spy" I said pointing to myself with my thumb.

I looked at Bex who was smiling like mad.

"What did you have in mind for today Bex?" I asked.

"Well there is a field exercise" she started and the whole class's faces lit up.

"But that is only if they can answer your questions" she said pointing at me.

Some of their faces fell as they realised just how good I really was.

"Capital of Oman?" I said walking around the Classroom.

"Muscat" they all answered at once.

"Name of the president of Eritrea?" I asked in Swahili.

"Isaias Afwerki" they answered in Swahili.

"Define a cut-out Miss Daniels" I asked in Portuguese

"A go between, between 2 or more spies in the field" she said. She was practically quoting the book.

"Miss Baxter has left a finger print of her pinkie in 3 places in this room what are they?" I asked.

No-one answered.

"I have stepped on the five same bricks over and over again, which ones are they?" I asked in Arabic.

No-one answered.

"You're sloppy" I said and Bex nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope it won't stay that way" I said walking to the door and motioning for them to get out.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Unoticed, Unharmed

Bex lead them into the playing fields where all 9 of them stood.

3 minutes.

7 minutes.

14 minutes.

And finally we heard the copper above of us.

It let down a ladder and Bex pointed.

"In" she said simply.

They started to climb up the ladder and Bex turned to me.

"Coming?" she asked worried.

"I need something to take my mind off him don't I?" I nodded and I followed her up the ladder.

As we reached the top we gave each of the girls a blindfold and told them to keep it on until we told them to take it off.

We gave them Dr Fib's newly created ear plugs (which you could deactivate and activate from a remote) which could block off the sound of a jet taking off so they couldn't hear me and bex talking.

"Is it with the blackthorne boys?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a second and then nodded.

"Did Joe give you both comms?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Kennedy centre, there's a performance on tonight and were dropping them off on the Theodore Roosevelt island" she piped.

"What's the catch?" I smiled.

"They had to make their way to the "Dracula" and they have to go royal boxes where we will be waiting." She said "without being tailed by blackthorne, but they can compromise some of the F.B.I agents and the . And a couple of favours from the M.I.6, but they never really think the boys will be following them so..." Bex trailed off.

I nodded staring out the window.

"So how've you been?" she asked apprehensively.

"I got back from St Tropez 3 weeks ago, Director Jones said me and Macey did a good job and that Macey was going to do a cleanup mission in Somalia after she'd recovered the stolen paintings from the national museum with the S.S." I said.

There was a pause and I could tell she was deciding whether she was going to stick with my lie or ask for the truth.

"I didn't ask that" she said.

Damn Bex was good.

"You're too good for your own well being" I whispered.

She smiled.

"And that's why I'm the best spy M.I.6 has ever had" she nodded.

"Bet Townsend wasn't pleased with that"

She laughed and I couldn't help it, I smiled.

"You should have seen what he wrote in my Christmas card. He still hasn't forgiven me after Jakarta" she chuckled.

"He deserved it, especially after what he did in Valletta"

"He didn't know she was a nun" she smiled at the memory.

"Still no-one deserves to be shipped away in a cage full of wild animals" she said defensively. "And it's not like anything like that ever happened to me" she said cockily.

I coughed.

She looked at me.

I smirked, one of Zach's "I know something you don't know" smirks.

"You know?" she asked suspiciously.

"We don't have Jonas as our tech guy for no reason" I smiled at her.

She went pink and buried her head in her hands.

"Oh my bloody lord, you cannot tell ANYONE" she warned.

"It could have happened to anyone" I said sarcastically.

"Oh you want to do that? Well 2 can play at that game, Abuja" she said.

I gasped.

"How?" I asked.

"Liz can come in handy" Bex said casually.

Bex inactivated the ear blockers and;

"Miss Andrews Put your blindfold down!" me and Bex yelled at the same time we reactivated them and went back to our conversation.

"Cairo" I smiled at Bex's shocked face.

"Budapest" she laughed.

I thought for a second.

"What happened in Budapest?" I asked.

"The shark, with the Beer and the rope thing" she said.

I shook my head.

"Oh come on, With the Pineapple wax and the paperclip..." she urged

I shook my head again.

"I haven't had a mission in Budapest" I said.

She looked at me carefully and then gasped.

I smiled, my eyes wide open "it was you!" I laughed.

She turned around to make sure no-one had heard a thing.

"I can't believe I never heard about Budapest" I sighed happily.

"And you never will" she warned.

"We'll see about that" I narrowed my eyes jokily.

The helicopter flew at full speed for 1 hour until it dropped us off at an abandoned Airstrip.

"Blindfolds off, Follow me" she said jumping out and walking towards the grey van.

They girls climbed in and there were clothes strewn about, dresses, and jeans ect...

"The best way to escape; be unnoticed" Bex quoted. We climbed into the driver's seat and shut the doors. Which in my opinion could have been missile proof but they wouldn't have survived Bex Baxter.

We drove for 00:30:23 seconds and then Bex hit the brakes. She opened the back door and took the girls out, some of them had grabbed some other clothes and colour contact lenses, Bex closed the door behind them and said, "Right, listen up ladies, 'coz I won't repeat it, people will be tailing you and you have to try and escape them, after 45 minutes of the exercise I will give you permission to Compromise some of them, the exercise lasts 1h and you have to get to your destination, untailed and ON TIME" she snapped.

A hand shot up in the air "what is the destination?"

Bex and I simply looked at each other as I pulled out an envelope and dropped it on the ground.

"Don't get caught" Bex smiled as we sped off in the van leaving some astonished Gallagher girls standing in the middle of Roosevelt's island.

As bex and I settled in the royal box overlooking the theatre we started talking again.

"How are holding up?" Bex asked me.

I really had no idea what to say.

"I'm staying afloat" I said cryptically.

"You've been spending way too much time with Zach-" she stopped mid sentence.

"Sorry, were spending..." she trailed off unsure how to finish.

"It's fine Bex" I said quietly.

"I didn't mean to say that honestly it just-" she rambled.

"Bex" I said again. She just kept talking.

"And I have no idea how you're feel-"

"Bex"

"And I Know I shouldn't say that, but please-"

"BEX!" I yelled.

Luckily the theatre was empty.

The turned to look at me, "I said it's fine" I said stiffly.

She saw my mask slip and she didn't see sorrow or Sadness. She saw much more.

She saw me.

The me I was before I left.

The me I was before the circle.

The me I was before I came here.

The me I was when I was with Zach.

I looked away and stared down.

Someone came through the door.

"A little early don't you think" I turned around and I saw the last person I thought I was ever going to see.

"Mr Solomon?" Bex and I whispered, puzzled.

His hair was ruffled, his shoes where from 2 different pairs, his jacket was inside out and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes wide.

He looked like the day on the bridge.

"Are you here to tell me to follow the pigeons?" I asked jokily and his face relaxed a little.

He came over a levelled with me.

"I followed a lead; I thought it would be nothing but..."

I stared at him.

"But what? But what?" I practically yelled.

"I Think I know where Zach is"

The first thing that came to my mind wasn't, YES! Or oh thank GOD it was "Is he alive?" I asked.

Mr Solomon.

One of the best spies I knew just looked at me.

"IS HE ALIVE?" I yelled and I grabbed onto his shirt pulling him closer until I was right up in his face.

"Tell me Joe!" I whispered angrily.

He removed my hand and help onto them.

And all he said was "I don't know"


	6. The Traits Of A Spy, And How To Lie

**Born athlete: ohh! I'm scared x**

**Thank you **

I ran.

Just like I always did.

I ran.

Just like I always do.

I ran.

Just like I always will.

"Cammie!" someone yelled.

"Cameron!" Joe yelled.

Someone tugged at me.

"No "I whispered.

"Cameron you have to breathe" Joe muttered.

"He's gone" I yelled.

"No we will find him" he said firmly.

I turned and faced him.

"How?"

"I need you to come with me back to Langley" he said.

"What for?"

"Information"

"What information?"

"In Langley right now there is a jet issued by Director Jones of the C.I.A-"

"I know who he is" I snapped

But Joe just kept talking like I hadn't said anything.

"their willing to take us to Rome to find him, Their going to give us all the resources we need to get him back, Dead-"

I flinched.

"Or alive" he finished.

I relaxed and nodded.

"Will you come?" he asked

I nodded again.

"Not without me or the others" Bex said behind him.

If Mr Solomon was surprised to that bex had come so close he didn't show it.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he smiled.

...

As Bex and I flew the Gallagher girls back to school (with Mr Solomon Flying) I kept thinking about My Mum, How she would survive if anything happened to me, and if because of what happened to Zach that maybe the dreaded Catherine Goode might someday come back.

"Bex" I said breaking the silence.

"Yes Cam?" she asked turning away from her conversation with Joe.

"What if... what if we can't... you know... find him?" I asked.

Joe turned to me, "Miss Morgan is it me or Is THE chameleon losing...hope?" he asked in mock astonishment.

"Maybe I am" I said quietly turning away and looking out of the helicopter.

...

"You know, Joe can take it from here on his own" my mum said as I closed my suitcase and zipped it up.

"I know he can, but I don't want him to" I said putting the suitcase on its heels and turning to face my mum.

"Love you" I whispered as I hugged her tight.

"Love you too kiddo" she said wiping away a tear.

"Mum don't cry, I'll be back" I said hopefully, both knowing that might not be the case.

"Just be careful out there, you girls too" my mum yelled out the door where Bex, Macey ad Liz we loading their suitcases into the C.I.A issued helicopter to take us to Langley.

They nodded and waved as they stepped into the helicopter.

I started to walk away.

"Cam, promise me you won't take any risks?" she pleaded.

I almost fell for it.

Almost.

"What's the life of a spy without risks?" I asked walking away.

"Safe" my mother whispered.

She probably thought I wasn't going to hear it, but I was till and ex-student from Gallagher academy, I hear everything.

I loaded my suitcase into the boot and got in under Mr Solomon's watchful eye

"Are you sure you want to do this Cam?" he asked.

I glared at him.

"YOU came to get ME" I snapped closing the helicopter door as it took off.

He looked away and smiled.

"Your more like Zach EVERYTIMEM I see you" he smiled.

"Didn't you say that in Columbia?" I asked.

"Nope, Nicaragua" he said correcting me.

"Ahhh" I said, enlightened.

Macey looked at me like I was slightly crazy. I just shrugged and mouthed 'what'

"Doesn't matter" she muttered under her breath.

We flew for 7 hours.

The number of times Bex wanted to ask a question but was stopped by Mr Solomon: 35

The number of times Joe wanted to ask a question but was given daggers by both Bex and Macey: 67

And the number of hours I slept: 0

As we touched down in Langley we were carted off immediately to the private jet.

Inside I was surprised to see Grant, Nick and Jonas all sitting around the jet's dining table.

As I walked in they all turned to me, Jonas smiled at Liz, Grant drooled at Bex and Nick just nodded coldly.

I turned to Macey who had the exact same expression on her face, "what happened?" I asked.

"Not important" she shrugged it off and sat down, on the opposite side of Nick.

I shook my head and collapsed onto the sofa.

My world slowly turned black.

Macey POV.

As Cammie fell asleep I turned to Bex.

"Does she know?" I asked.

"No, if she did she'd probably have already thrown herself off this play and flown to the moon." Bex stated.

"What if we told her?" Liz said quietly.

We all stared at Liz and then I realised.

As simple as it may be, that was probably the best idea we'd heard so far.

Cammie started to thrash in her sleep, she mumbled and then she screamed.

"Cammie wake up" grant said kneeling next to her. She screamed again.

"Gallagher girl" and with that, she snapped awake.

She looked around, her eyes filled with hope at that moment I felt sorry for her, and then I realised I was going to laugh at grant in a second.

She turned and saw grant smiling. She narrowed her eyes and he was suddenly scared.

"Did you do that?" she asked rhetorically.

He started to shuffle back and that's when Cammie lashed out, she kicked him in the stomach, roundhouse kicked him in the face then sat on his back and bent his arm back.

"Did you do that?" she asked calmly.

And the fact that she wasn't even angry but that she was perfectly calm scared him more than anything. It meant she could control her anger, and that was something violent people learnt to do, assassins.

She must have got bored because she pulled grants arm out of the socket and headed to the cockpit where Mr Solomon was flying.

Cammie POV

As I sat down next to Joe I asked him "where did you tail lead you exactly?" I asked.

He looked at me, "a not so abandoned warehouse in Centro Regina"

"What did you find?" I asked.

"Zach left you a not Cam, he left you a note and told you it might be the end for him, he said he was sorry and he loved you and that you had to be careful" he said "he didn't want you to come and look for him"

"I don't care" I said angrily Grabbing Joe's shirt, "I will find him, dead or alive wether you try to talk me out of it or maybe even use force" she Growled.

Joe looked scared and he tried to hide it.

"ARE WE THERE YET!" I heard Bex yell impatiently.

There was a thump and a thud and grant yelled "ITS FINE I KNOCKED HER ONCONCIOUS".

At this point I had trouble believing Bex went down, but even more trouble believing she went down without a fight. So as I walked back out I wasn't surprised to see grand rubbing his Very red and bleeding temple and holding tissues to stop the bleeding in his nose, nor was I surprised he had ALREADY got a black eye

"NO, NICK NO!" I heard Macey yell from the suitcase lounge.

I was about to ask what was going on when Nick ran out holding Maycey's favourite Prada shoes and a pair of scissors, oh gosh, someone is going to end up in hospital.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled.

"What are you going to do?" he asked cockily.

"Shut up I have a splitting headache" grant moaned.

"GIVE THAT BACK, THOSE SHOES ARE PROBABLY WORTH MORE THAN YOUR LIFE" Macey screamed.

"SHUT UP!" grant yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Nick mocked as Macey went pink with rage; all I could think was get out of the line of fire.

"I swear if you so much as move a single strap out of place then I will make sure you end up in hospital with a broken skull" Mc Henry warned.

As the scissors got dangerously close grant got up and yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! Nick, give Mc Henry back her Bloody shoes or I will tell everyone about the time you got high at the Russian embassy" Nick went pale and said "you wouldn't?"

"Oh I would" grant said continuing.

"Mc Henry apologise for calling him a B*****D or I will make sure Bex tells everyone about North Korea" Macey's eyes went wide and she Gapped with her eyes wide open.

"You know about North Korea?" she asked astonished.

"Why do you think I own A Bloody Hydraulic system with built in Gas poison, an explosive device and a telecommunication kit linked directly to every embassy in the world?" he asked.

Ok, seriously weird.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Much" Liz answered casually.

"And Liz" Grant said, ok this guy was on such a roll.

"You breathe a single word about what happened to me in Japan and I'll tell everyone about Abu Dhabi" Grant said menacingly as Liz turned white.

"And grant if you don't shut up soon" I said annoyed, I mean it was practically one am and there was no way I was ever going to get some sleep.

"I will make sure everyone knows about the time you stepped on a dead body in Finland" I threatened wagging my finger under his nose.

I'd expected him to be more scared but he smiled and said "Uzbekistan".

I glared.

"Guys" Joe said.

"You don't you about Uzbekistan... do you?" I asked scared.

"You tell me" he smiled.

"What happened in Uzbekistan?" Jonas asked.

"Guys" he said again

"You weren't supposed to be in Uzbekistan" Grant smiled menacingly.

"You weren't supposed to KNOW I was in Uzbekistan" I snapped.

"You weren't supposed to leave Genevieve unattended-"

"I went to the bathroom" I snapped again.

"GUYS!" Joe yelled.


End file.
